Hidden Leaf Nights
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: My response to MrWriterWriter's "What's in the Scroll" challenge. What did I have Naruto find? Well, You'll just have to read and find out. The pairing right Now is NaruTen, but is subject to change depending on the direction this story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy Peoples. Most of you who are my more loyal reader probably know I am putting my Naruto/Saw crossover up for adoption, so to keep my twelve to work on, it needs a replacement. I couldn't really think of any, so I'm putting my "What's in the Scroll" challenge issued by MrWriterWriter out there. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything Disney (hint hint)

"Ok, let's see what I can learn…" Naruto Uzumaki spoke to himself as he read through the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. According to his teacher, if he could steal the scroll and learn one technique from it, he would finally pass and become a ninja.

"Let's see here…Shadow Clone? Do these things just get put out like this to taunt me? Next!" he said, passing up the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Looking through the scroll, his eyes stopped suddenly on an odd seal on the scroll. Next to the seal, was some scrawled writing, which upon further study, seemed to have been written by…the First Hokage himself! Naruto read the note furiously.

"To whosoever is reading this, I merely ask you a question. What is it that you would wish for? I do not know who you are; I do not know what you want. But only those with a truly worthy heart can see these words and find this seal, and so I congratulate you." Naruto looked confused for a moment. Only those with a worthy heart can see it? What was in here that couldn't be allowed to be in possession of anyone? He just shrugged and continued reading.

"Concealed within is the power to make your greatest dreams come true. But be forewarned. What lies inside may help you, but it is evil in its greatest form. Not I, nor my brother, nor even Madara could stop what lies within, and so, after our dreams were accomplished, we sealed it within this scroll. I can only hope that you who are reading this can manage the power that lies inside, and I wish you the best of luck." The note ended there, followed by instructions on undoing the seal. And so, his curiosity and determination peaked, Naruto began the process of breaking the seal.

An hour later, Naruto was panting as the final seal protecting whatever was inside broke. A giant plume of smoke filled the clearing and a beam of red light flashed toward the sky. When Naruto could finally see what was in the seal, he was…disappointed, to say the least. What sat where the seal once was was what looked like a small, oddly shaped, pure black tea pot.

"This is it? This is what I spent the last hour trying to get? This must be the First's idea of a joke" said Naruto to himself.

"Naruto!" At the shout, Naruto quickly hid the tea pot in his shirt. Not a moment too soon, as Iruka suddenly came into view.

"Hi Iruka-sensei" said Naruto, sounding rather depressed from Iruka's point of view. "I didn't learn a jutsu from the scroll. Guess I fail again, huh?"

Now Iruka was confused. "What are you talking about Naruto? I already told you that you didn't pass the exam earlier. What would make you think you could pass by stealing village property?" he asked.

"What? But Mizuki-sensei told me about this. That it's a special test that is an automatic pass if you can learn one jutsu from this scroll" replied Naruto.

"Mizuki?" said Iruka, before he felt something behind him. Ducking, several kunai and shuriken flew over his head.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't learn a jutsu" said Mizuki, walking up from behind a tree. "You still managed to get the scroll. Now, just give it to me, and you pass Naruto."

"Mizuki, you traitor! Naruto, don't listen to him. He just wants the scroll for himself!" shouted Iruka.

"Oh, please, like he's going to believe you, right Naruto? Iruka has had it out for you since the minute you stepped into his classroom. Why else would he make the final exam your worst jutsu every time" shouted Mizuki.

"Naruto, don't listen to him, he's lying!" shouted back Iruka.

"Oh please… Naruto, he's always hated you, and I'll tell you why" said Mizuki. "Just give me the scroll."

"Mizuki, you wouldn't…It's against the law…a secret-"shouted Iruka, but was cut off by Mizuki.

"Punishable by death…Yes, I know. But I'll be long gone before they can execute me" said Mizuki. "So, Naruto…Do you want to know why everyone hates you? Why the villagers and shinobi can't stand the sight of you?"

Naruto gave him his full attention at that point.

"Naruto, don't listen to him. Take the scroll and run!" shouted Iruka, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"15 years ago, on the night of your birth, the Kyuubi attacked the village. As the story goes, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to kill the beast, but anyone who was old enough already at that time knows the real truth…" said Mizuki, a crazed look in his eye. Naruto began to clutch the scroll tighter and back away.

"He didn't kill it!" shout Mizuki. "Instead he sealed it. The Hokage believes that it was sealed in a human, but we all know the truth." As he said this, he pulled a giant shuriken from his back, ready to throw it. "The Fourth Hokage was a great man, why would he use a child to seal the beast? I know the truth. He didn't seal it in a human…he sealed it in a human form. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" shouted Mizuki, throwing the shuriken at Naruto. The blonde tried to run, but was tripped up by the size of the forbidden scroll. He waited for the shuriken to hit, but suddenly, there was a sound that sounded like it had hit something else. Turning around, Naruto saw Iruka standing in the path of the shuriken, the giant metal star lodged in his back.

"Naruto, get out of here…run" said Iruka.

"But…but I thought you hated me?" said Naruto, only for Iruka to smile.

"I don't hate you Naruto. Sure, the Kyuubi killed my parents. I hate the Kyuubi with as much as anyone can hate something…but you're not Kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki, and you are my friend. You are no more a demon than I am" replied Iruka.

"Well, that's all very touching Iruka, but absolutely wrong. It's such a pity you had to show up here first. Now I have to kill both of you" said Mizuki, taking a second shuriken from his back.

Naruto shook with anger, causing the tea pot in his shirt to fall out. He looked at it on the ground, before remembering what the Hokage said in the note. If it had any power, he had to use it now. Picking it up, Naruto muttered, "Please, if you are as powerful as the First said…help Iruka-sensei and I."

While holding it, his thumb stroked the side, causing the item to turn red hot in Naruto's hand. Dropping it, it began spewing flames, before a dark chuckle could be heard filling the area. "Granted" shouted the voice, as a dark red smoke poured out of the pot, forming a giant, slightly humanoid looking being. It had what appeared to be a long, see through tail for its lower half. Its hair was tied up, and he had a black goatee to match. But what Naruto noticed the most were his eyes…they were yellow. Not the pupils, but the complete eyes. They were nothing but glowing yellow voids.

"Iruka-sensei…do you kn-"Naruto didn't finish that statement however, as Iruka, along with Mizuki, seemed frozen, as if time itself had stopped.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard a ragged coughing. Turning around, he saw what looked like…a bird, trying to pry himself from the pot.

"Ok…That's it" said the bird, in an annoyingly grating voice. "That's the last time…that I go with you…into the lamp."

"Calm yourself, my foul little friend. At least you're not bound to that cursed thing" said the red thing in a more elegant sounding voice, before sparks seemed to jump from his fingers toward Iruka. Before Naruto's eyes, the Shuriken disappeared, and Iruka's back healed. He then shot another set of sparks that hit Mizuki, who disappeared, along with the forbidden scroll.

"Exactly…I'm not bound to this thing" said the bird, finally pulling himself out. "You are. So I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to be crammed in there with you!" shouted the bird, flying up in the face of the large red one.

"Don't you argue with me, you feathered little twit!" said the red giant in a much angrier voice.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, trying to get their attention.

"What!" they both shouted at the same time, both turning to look at Naruto.

"Um, hi…I guess I'm the guy that set you free…" said Naruto in an unsure voice.

"Ah…so it appears as though I have a new master. I would think after giving my last one his little thief bloodline, he would have attempted to destroy me, or at the very least put me in a place where a child wouldn't be able to get to" said the giant, who slowly shrunk and began to float around Naruto as though looking him over.

"What did you do to Mizuki?" asked Naruto.

"You wished for help did you not?" asked the red one, to which Naruto nodded. "I merely sent him to the nearest authorities, along with the scroll. As you can see, I deemed it necessary to stop time, so once it starts again, the man will be taken down, and this man won't remember a thing."

"Just what are you?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't we go someplace…a little more comfortable…to discuss the situation" said the red one, before flying back into the lamp, as Naruto now knew it was called, and the bird flew out of sight. The lamp then flew back to Naruto, who hid it just as time began again.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Iruka, holding his head. "Where is Mizuki?"

"Well, I tried something I found in the scroll and all of a sudden, he and you fell unconscious. A search party came and found us. I explained the situation. After that, I told them you were just unconscious and that I'd wait until you woke up" said Naruto, lying through his teeth. However, seeing no other feasible explanation, Iruka bought it. Then, to Naruto's surprise, he gave him his own forehead protector, signifying that Naruto had graduated. However, then it was Naruto's time to see the Hokage, and explain the situation.

"Iruka" said Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, "Leave us. I have much to discuss with Naruto."

"Yes Lord Hokage" replied Iruka, before exiting the office.

"ANBU, leave us as well" said Sarutobi, before six ANBU revealed themselves in the office and left as well.

"Now then Naruto…I understand you found an interesting object in the forbidden scroll" he said, holding up his hand to stop Naruto from speaking.

"Naruto, if you were able to find it and able to break the seal, then rightfully the lamp, and its tenants, rightfully belong to you. However, I must ask you to exercise _extreme_ caution. I was trained by the First and Second Hokages. I may not know what power that lamp holds, but I've been told how dangerous it is" he said.

"I'll be careful, Old Man, but I have something else I want to talk about" said Naruto.

"I had guessed as much. Mizuki told you about the sealing?" asked Sarutobi, getting a nod in response.

"He told me that I'm the fox trapped in human form" said Naruto.

"Well, he lied to you Naruto. Not intentionally, as many people assume what Mizuki assumes. However, The Forth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, he did not turn the fox into you" said the Hokage, Naruto smiling, feeling slightly better.

"Now" said Sarutobi. "Go home and get some rest. You've got a week before team assignments, so you should do some ninja training. And I'll say this; I sincerely hope that you don't use a wish to get shinobi skills. You wouldn't want to be seen as a slacker or a cheater, would you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, indicating the negative.

"All right then, you may go" said Sarutobi.

Once Naruto got home, he took out the lamp. "Ok you the coast is clear" he said, before the red being flowed from the lamp once again, the bird flying in his open window. Before Naruto's eyes, the red thing from the lamp turned into a more human appearance. He looked to be wearing clothes that spoke as elegantly as he spoke. Alongside him, a staff appeared, the top taking the shape of a cobra's head.

"So, you're going to grant my wishes, right?" said Naruto.

"Actually, I'm made to grant you three. And I already granted one, which puts you down to two, boy. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jafar, and I live to serve" said the now man-like being, bowing. "And this" he said, indicating the bird, "is my companion, Iago."

"Well, Jafar," said Naruto, "I want to know a little more about you before I make a wish" said Naruto.

"**As Do I"** boomed a voice that seemed to come from Naruto, yet he hadn't spoke. Suddenly, a red aura was cast over the three, and they found themselves in what appeared to be a sewer or dungeon type place. They felt a pulling sensation, before finding themselves standing before a massive cage, two glowing red eyes and a massive set of jaws behind the bars.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, seemingly unafraid.

"**Of Course I Am The Kyuubi, You Mortal Whelp. However, My Business Is Not With You At The Moment, But With The Genie"** replied the massive being behind the bars.

"And what exactly are you?" asked Jafar, also unfazed by Kyuubi, who chuckled.

"**I AM The Nine-Tailed Fox, The Ruler Of The Nine Hells, Lord of Foxes, Lord Of The Summon Clans, Ruler Of The Tailed Beasts, And One Of The Nine Creators Of The Original Genie"** said the fox, much to the interest of Jafar.

"The original Genie? What do you mean, Kyuubi?" he asked.

"**Long Ago, The Other Tailed Beasts And I Were Tasked With Keeping Balance In The Multiverse. However, We Are Not Gods, And Cannot Be Everywhere At Once. Thus, We Took The Jinn Of Old, And Granted Them Their Power To Grant The Wishes Of Others"** said Kyuubi.

"Huh, that makes no sense" said Naruto, dawning a look of confusion.

"Actually, It does" said Jafar. "After all, what could upset the natural order, than a wish for power, money, fame, prestige? It would drop the world into utter chaos, and in so doing, create a new order."

"**Precisely"** replied Kyuubi.** "We Dropped One, Single Genie In Each World Of The Multiverse. However, As More Jinn Exist Than Worlds In The Multiverse, Some Worlds Ended Up With More Than One. You See, There Are A Near Infinite Amount Of Worlds In The Multiverse, But Each World Has Billions Of People, Which Is How There Were So Many Jinn."**

"Yes, I've had a run in with the Genie from my _own_ world" said Jafar, as though the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"**Tell Me Jafar? How Did You Come To Be In Your Position? You're Obviously Not Originally A Genie, Because You Seem To Know Nothing About The Nine"** said Kyuubi.

"I was a human sorcerer, and I attempted to obtain the power of my world's Genie. However, I was tricked, by a worthless street-rat, into wishing for the infinite power of a Genie-"said Jafar.

"**And Became Bound To A Lamp Yourself"** finished Kyuubi. **"Tell Me. How Did You Come Across The Lamp of Your World? All Of The Lamps Were Well Hidden."**

"Once I had found the resting place of the lamp, the Cave of Wonders, I found the Street-rat who would later trick me. He was the one the cave asked for. The so-called, Diamond in the Rough" said Jafar, practically spitting the name. Kyuubi merely eyed Jafar, before turning his gaze to Naruto.

"**I Will Send You And Your Bird Back To The Real World. As For Young Naruto…We Have Matters To Discuss"** said Kyuubi, before a giant gust of wind blew Jafar and Iago out of the chamber and out of the mindscape.

Jafar and Iago waited as patiently as they could for Naruto to exit the mindscape, and when he finally did, they were eager to hear what Kyuubi had told him.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Jafar.

"He told me what to wish for" replied Naruto.

"And?" said Jafar.

"I wish to be…The most powerful sorcerer in the multiverse" said Naruto, a dark smirk appearing on his face. Jafar merely shrugged before snapping his fingers, Naruto beginning to glow with power. Electricity cracked over Naruto's body, and he seemed to shine with a light from within. When it died down, Naruto was changed. He now was dressed in clothing similar to what Jafar wore, yet still suitable for a shinobi to wear. Also, he had a staff of his own, only this one had a mini statue of Kyuubi's head for the top, with eyes appearing to be made of rubies.

"And your last wish?" asked Jafar. "Preferably my freedom from this prison."

"How do I use my new power?" asked Naruto, seemingly oblivious to Jafar's questions.

"It's all a matter of will. You merely have to think of what you want" replied the sorcerer turned genie. "Now, as I was saying…my freedom-"

"Is assured Jafar" said Naruto. Now, if you would, back to your lamp for now." He held up his hand, and the lamp began to pull Jafar in, before the Genie disappeared inside it completely, leaving Naruto and Iago alone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" squawked Iago, as Naruto sat the lamp on the floor, and the eyes of his Kyuubi staff seemed to burn with fire.

"I'm doing just as I said. I'm freeing Jafar from his prison. Let's hope he likes Hell better" said Naruto, as a burst of fire shot from the eyes of his staff. The last thing the two heard from Jafar was his screams as the lamp was destroyed and him along with it.

"I'm also following the Hokage's orders. I'm being cautious, and I didn't wish for shinobi skills. I'm pretty sure I can get those on my own." laughed Naruto, and Iago stared in disbelief as his partner was gone.

"Iago!" The parrot looked to see the new sorcerer looking down on him. "I find myself in need of some help. An assistant if you will. You want the job?" asked Naruto casually.

"Ah, what the Hell. I was getting really sick of Jafar anyhow. Never left me any room in that damn lamp" said Iago, laughing at the burned spot on the floor. Soon, Naruto joined in on the laughter, as well as Kyuubi inside of Naruto's mind.

"_**Soon, we will go to his world. I wish to meet the diamond in the rough, as well as the Genie. But for now, things around here have livened up a bit"**_ thought the Kitsune King, before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter End.

So, what do you think of my response to the challenge. I've always loved Jafar. He is, without a doubt, the greatest of the Disney Villains. And yes, you will see more of him, and I will take Naruto through to the Aladdin world for a while, but it won't be any time soon.

I'm planning on making this a Naruto/Tenten story, but that may change later on as I continue this story.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics__


	2. Chapter 2

What's up peoples? I wanted to get this story on a roll fairly quickly, which is why I already have the next chapter out. Hope you enjoy, and before I forget, Naruto's clothing is pretty much exactly like Anakin Skywalker's clothing in Episode 3. The color scheme is just changed to make it similar to Jafar, using reds and blacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything from Disney or any other established franchise

A week came and went, with Naruto loving his new sorcerer status. It turns out that while he and Iago didn't have too much in common, they did have quite a few things. For example, both he and Iago loved messing with people, particularly those who looked down on them. Iago had also proven fantastically useful for getting scrolls from the shinobi library, a place where Naruto was not allowed to go by the librarians, who disliked him. He would have merely killed them, or turned them into something else for his amusement, but then of course the entire village would know of just how powerful he was, and while they would inevitably, Naruto was not about to flaunt his power. Strong as he was in magic now, he was pretty sure a well trained shinobi could do him in if he had the element of surprise or number.

He now sat in the back of the academy classroom, leaning in his chair, reading a scroll Iago had taken for him. Said parrot was perched on his shoulder, relaxing. He had reason too. Naruto had gotten there extra early, as he wanted to see the look on the faces of the other new genin in his class when they realized he was a genin too now. While Naruto, unlike Jafar, didn't want to flaunt his power immediately, he still wanted to rub it in everyone's face, particularly the face of Sasuke Uchiha, the class rookie of the year.

As the rest of the students, now genin, flooded in to receive team assignments, nobody recognized him, as he now wore something other than his trademark jumpsuit. (If you skipped my top note, check it out now, because it has the basis of Naruto's new clothing choice) Alongside the wall was his Kyuubi staff, which seemed as though it were watching all those who entered the room.

Nobody who entered seemed to recognize him. Naruto snorted, not loud enough to hear, but it was there, at the fact. Of course, who would recognize the "dead last" someone who couldn't perform a simple clone jutsu.

He however recognized several of the people who walked in the door. Several people he considered friends who had passed their tests. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. The four were his four closest friends he had. And even then, that's not saying much. Hell, Kiba only liked him because they were prank buddies. Everything other than that, and the boy would feed Naruto to his dogs. Shino, like him, was an outcast of the group. Shikamaru was just lazy and found it too troublesome to find other friends, and Choji was just all around a good guy. Even they didn't recognize him.

Once the entire class had filed in, Iruka entered the room, and Naruto saw the man acknowledge that he was there. He then gave a speech about going into the shinobi world, that it wasn't easy, there is always a chance you may die, etc… None of the girls aside from Hinata Hyuuga were even listening to Iruka, instead giving their undivided attentions to the Uchiha. Naruto merely ignored them as Iago made disgusted faces at them. It was around this time, Iruka used his infamous Big Head jutsu to get the girls' attention so he could announce the team placements.

Naruto ignored the team placements. At that point, he could have been paired with anyone and not have cared…or so he thought.

"Now, for team 7" said Iruka, "Under the care of Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake, are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (several girls moan and Sakura's cheers and taunts are heard) and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura kept gloating until she heard the name of their final teammate.

"Wait, Naruto? I thought he failed his exam?" she said.

"If you had any shinobi skill at all, Haruno, you would have realized I've been here since before you all entered the classroom, wearing my forehead protector proudly." Everyone in the class suddenly looked toward the voice to see Naruto, bird on shoulder, staff in hand, walking down the stairs in the class from his seat.

"Naruto? What the Hell happened to you?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, and what's with that freaky bird?" asked Sakura.

"Who you calling freaky, Pinky?" shout Iago in his annoyingly grating voice of his, eliciting gasps from the other genin.

"It can talk?" asked Sakura.

"It can talk?" said Iago, mimicking Sakura's voice perfectly. "Of course I can talk, you twit!" he shouted, causing the others in the class to laugh a bit.

"Calm yourself Iago. Haruno is book-smart; however, she lacks several other higher brain functions. Pay her no mind" said Naruto, causing Sakura to blush furiously at the laughter at the entire class. She was prepared to bash Naruto in the head, but Naruto merely flicked his wrist and Sakura was pushed back, knocking over several other genin, and Naruto hadn't even touched her.

"We-well then, let's get back to team assignments" said Iruka a bit shakily, unaware on Naruto's new abilities.

Three hours later found Naruto, Sasuke, and a shaken up Sakura as the only ones still waiting for their Sensei to arrive. Sasuke was staring at Naruto intently, as if that alone would reveal what new power Naruto held. Sakura was in the farthest corner of the classroom, staring at Sasuke, trying to avoid Naruto's gaze. She didn't have too much problem, as Naruto had been having a conversation with Iago about some subject or other. Every once in a while, on would break the relative silence with a laugh, but other than that, nobody spoke.

It was around this time their sensei finally showed up. He wore the usual Jonin attire aside from his askew forehead protector and his face mask which covered the lower half of his face. All they could really see was his gravity defying silver hair, and one singular eye, looking at them intently. He then spoke.

"My fist impression of you…I hate all three of you" he said, causing all three genin to look at him darkly.

"Meet me on the roof" he said before disappearing.

Up on the roof, the team met up again, and their sensei spoke to them again.

"Well, it looks like you're my team. I think first we should do our introductions. Names, likes, dislikes, etc…" he said, sitting down cross-legged and indicating the others to do so too.

"Why don't you go first sensei" said Sakura, "So we can see how it's done."

"What'd I tell you" said Naruto to Iago, making the parrot laugh and causing Sakura to glare at him, but she didn't dare attempt to attack him.

"All right" said their sensei. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, a few dislikes. Dreams? Well, I don't exactly feel like sharing that one."

"_All we got was his name"_ thought the other four on the roof.

"You next Pinky" said Kakashi, causing Sakura to once more blush and become irritated, and Iago laughed so hard that he fell off of Naruto's shoulder.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes (glances at Sasuke)…My dreams for the future" she said, glancing at Sasuke, blushes and squeals.

"Greeeaaaaat…" said Kakashi. "Your next Mr. Broody" he finished, pointing to Sasuke, getting a chuckle from both Naruto and his feathered friend.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much, I have many dislikes, and my dream, well, it's more of an ambition. I want to kill…a certain man" he said, causing Sakura to once more squeal about how cool Sasuke was.

"And Pirate boy, you're next." This time it was Naruto who glared at his nickname, while Sakura giggled and Sasuke had a chuckle at his expense.

"Any particular reason you gave me the stupid nickname?" asked Naruto, barely restrained animosity in his voice.

"Well" said Kakashi, who was also unaware of Naruto's sorcerer status, "You are dressed kind of strange. Particularly for you if what I hear about your usual attire is true. And you have a parrot on your shoulder. Polly want a-"

"Say cracker and I'll claw your eye out, you cycloptic freak" said Iago, curling his wing into what appeared to be a fist, making Kakashi back away in surprise at not only the threat, but his linguistic skill.

"It can talk?" asked Kakashi.

"Uhh, do we have to do this again? Yes, I can talk, I can sing, I can dance, I'm a regular one bird show. Now can we _please_ get this over with?" shouted Iago, flying up in Kakashi's face before flying back and perching on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is he a summon or something?" asked Kakashi.

"I…guess you could say that" said Naruto.

"Well, I guess you had better introduce both of you then" said Kakashi, sighing at the rather odd team he had been stuck with.

"Fine, fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This fine feathered friend of mine is called Iago. I like the simple things, gardening and such, and I dislike…well, I've never seen anything I've disliked" said Naruto, though in his head, he thought _"Except this damn place you people call home."_ "My dream for the future is to travel to new places, see the sights" he finished.

"And what about Iago?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, he dislikes most things, likes anything shiny, and wants to live a life in luxury" said Naruto.

"Well that is…interesting" said Kakashi. "But now that introductions are out of the way, I have something to tell you. You're not technically genin yet." This got several open mouthed stares at Kakashi, though they were not unexpected.

"What!" shrieked Sakura. "Bu-but Sensei, we already passed our tests. We have headbands to prove it" she said, pointing at her forehead.

"Well Sakura, that was just a preliminary test. Weed out the weaklings, if you will" replied Kakashi. "You will meet me at training ground seven, tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up." With that, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The next day found Naruto walking to meet with his team. Surprisingly for him, he was chowing down on an apple of all things. He wasn't lying when he said he enjoyed gardening, and his magic could make things grow at incredible rates. While he enjoyed this, he enjoyed more the tending to his garden, which he grew in the back lot of his apartment. It was really "his" apartment after all, since he was the only tenant, and when the landlord had refused to let him have an apartment, the Hokage got rid of him and made Naruto the landlord, meaning Naruto could do whatever he wanted. So, he grew a nice apple tree. Why buy overpriced food when you could grow it yourself.

He was so caught up in his musings that he almost jumped out of his skin upon Sakura's shout. "Naruto!" she said. "Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything."

"And if Kakashi-sensei said to jump off a cliff to our death, would you listen to him. Fact of the matter is that if he is testing us, none of us are going to do very good hungry. Which probably is the _reason_ he told us not to eat. Did you ever think of that, hmmm?" said Naruto, pulling out another apple and taking a huge bite, Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growling frantically as he internally laughed, mirroring Iago's outward laughter.

"Do you have any more of those?" asked Sasuke.

"Ahh, do my ears deceive me? Is the _great_ Sasuke Uchiha asking for something instead of demanding one?" said Naruto, feigning shock.

"If it would make you feel better I can demand you give it to me" said Sasuke, gritting his teeth.

"Well, it wouldn't help, I'm not giving you one anyway" said Naruto, laughing as he turned his back on the team and walked off to wait for Kakashi, who was late, just as he was yesterday. When he finally showed up, he explained the rules. There were two bells. In order to pass, you had to attain a bell. Whoever didn't attain a bell would not only be tied to one of three stumps and not get to eat lunch, but would also be sent back to the academy. After the brief explanation, Kakashi set a timer to go off at noon, and the test began. Both Sakura and Sasuke dashed into the woods in a manner that could easily be followed, while Naruto erupted into smoke and disappeared.

Over in a tree, about fifty yards off, Naruto sat, invisible to the naked eye, watching Kakashi, who had pulled out a little book and began reading.

"Iago" whispered Naruto. "Here's the plan…"

Naruto merely sat and watched as Sasuke challenged Kakashi head on, being dragged into the ground up to his neck within minutes. Since Naruto had placed a spell on himself to become totally invisible to the shinobi unless they got up close, he watched the whole thing, and once Kakashi had turned his back, Iago quietly snuck in, attempting to steal his bells, but Kakashi sensed him early on, and quickly through a back kick, sending the parrot flying into a tree with a cry of "Whoaaaa, that hurt!"

"Hmm" said Naruto. "Perhaps if he was a bit bigger…" mused Naruto, before sending a blast of magic from his Kyuubi staff at Iago, forcing an amazing change in the bird. His form grew to enormous size, and his stature shifted from that of a parrot, to a slightly fiercer falcon…the size of a small house.

"**Oh!"** shouted Iago. **"Now this is what I'm talking about"** finished the now GIANT bird. Flying up in the air, he dive bombed Kakashi, who dodged at the last minute, barely missing being impaled by his beak.

"**Yeah Baby! Polly want a piece of this!"** cried Iago, who used his wings to create a huge gust of wind, blowing Kakashi into a tree, breaking it in half. The silver haired Shinobi rolled along the ground, the bells falling on the ground, before he fell unconscious.

"Well" said Naruto, revealing himself and reverting Iago back to normal, "I guess the strength of a Jonin is greatly exaggerated." Picking up the bells, he examined them for a moment, before the unconscious Kakashi before him went up in smoke, the bells following suit.

"It's a trick" shouted Naruto, before his foot was caught in a snare, pulling him across the clearing and up into a tree. Kakashi then appeared, picking up Naruto's staff.

"I don't know how you're doing what you're doing, but I have a feeling this has something to do with it, so let's just put this off to the side for a moment, ok?" said Kakashi with an eye smile, placing Naruto's Kyuubi staff against a tree on the other side of the clearing, before walking off, reading his little orange book.

Naruto merely sighed, before pointing his fingers at the wire. Sparks immediately flew from his finger, slicing the wire, and Naruto flipped onto the ground. Holding out his hand, his staff flew from across the field into his outstretched hand.

"So the guy's good?" said Iago, asking the question sarcastically, causing Naruto to scowl and follow his teacher.

"If you want something done…"Naruto trailed off as they followed Kakashi.

Kakashi had to dodge and duck, as the forest itself had seemingly come alive, the branches doing everything from trying to capture him to trying to impale him. He had to slice apart the roots of several trees, which had sprung up and grabbed him. He was stuck at ground level, as the trees themselves shook him out when he tried to travel through them.

"Run all you want, Kakashi-sensei! You won't escape me!" Kakashi looked back to see Naruto seemingly gliding across the ground after him. Had he looked closer, he would have realized that his feet weren't even touching the ground. He turned back to see Naruto, who was just behind him, in his way, trying to hit him over the head with his staff. Kakashi ducked and made a quick change in direction to the left, taking off away from Naruto. He didn't get far however, as several trees literally uprooted themselves and moved in his path on all sides, surrounding him with a wooden barrier.

"Now Kakashi-sensei, I suggest you hand over the bells. I'm running low on patience." Kakashi turned to see Naruto phase through the trees, the eyes on his staff glowing furiously. Kakashi sighed. He reached for the bells on his belt, but as he did so, from off in the distance, they both heard the alarm go off. It was noon. The genin had lost.

"Hey, none of got the bells! Why Am I the only one tied to the post!" shouted Sakura, struggling to get free.

"Because, out of the three of you, you didn't even put up a fight. It was utterly laughable" said Kakashi, reading from his book once again. "And I've made a decision…None of you will be sent back to the academy…because I'm dropping you from the program."

All three genin looked at him with disbelief. "What do you mean? You can't do that!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, but I can" replied Kakashi, "and I will...unless you can prove to me you know what this exercise was all about. Naruto and Iago were close in their way of trying for the bells."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking at Iago and sighing. "It's teamwork, isn't it" he said, getting a nod from Kakashi in response.

"Of every member of this team, you work well with Iago. Using your…power…from afar and having an aerial force makes you incredibly hard to get at, and makes for a good attack strategy. What you need to learn is to work with your team. You can't do everything on your own, you're not magic" said Kakashi, and Naruto and Iago had to stifle a laugh.

"I'll give you one more chance to try for the bells after lunch. You'll have one hour to get them, by working as a team, or you'll be dropped from the program" said Kakashi, standing up. "And since Sakura did the worst out of all of you, she is not to be fed, or it's an automatic fail." With that, their teacher disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke began eating, but couldn't think with Sakura's stomach practically singing a musical number. Naruto just sighed. "Should we feed her?" he asked.

"You heard Kakashi. We'll fail if we do" replied Sasuke.

"Well then, how about a different approach" said Naruto picking up his staff. The eyes suddenly glowed a deep red and Sakura immediately felt full, which she explained to her teammates.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple. I got some food in her without disobeying Sensei's orders" replied Naruto, digging into his own mean again.

"Well then, it looks like you've _exceeded_ my expectations." The three turned to the side, except Sakura, who could only move her head, to see Kakashi leaning by a tree.

"Not only did you help your teammate, but you also improved the team in doing so, AND you even technically followed my orders. I'm impressed. Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow" said Kakashi, giving an eye smile, before once again disappearing, Naruto and Sasuke leaving as well. Unfortunately, that left Sakura tied to the post, alone.

Chapter end

**Important-Please Read!**

Ok, so I've decided to have Naruto do a bit of dimension hopping later besides just the Aladdin world, and I need some suggestions on places to go. It can be a Disney universe, or somewhere else, I just need a few suggestions.

I just need to know the basic storyline, so no suggestions like Bleach, because I don't watch or read it. You can still make the suggestion, but I'll end up dismissing it.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. MAKE SURE YOUR VOICE IS HEARD

Hey everyone. Sorry about doing this to all of you. I just thought I should tell you a few things, and know the update is coming, but you just need to be patient. Now, the announcements are as follows…

**I have figured out many of the worlds to be used while dimension hopping. Now, this is just a tentative list, as I can squeeze others in by popular demand, but the confirmed worlds are;** Disney's Lion King  
Disney's Little Mermaid  
Disney's Aladdin (Obviously)  
Disney's Hercules  
Disney's Gargoyles  
Young Justice, TV series. (I have a story idea with this one, so I may skip out on it. But as a hint, I'll say the actual crossover will be NarutoxMiss Martian for a pairing.)  
Teen Titans (Only if I don't use Young Justice)  
Inuyasha  
Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

**I currently have a poll running that I need as many votes for as physically possible. If you want a say in what story is to be updated next, I seriously think you need to go vote for it on my profile. You can vote for up to three, and you are encouraged to get everyone you know voting too. **

**I currently have posted two videos on Youtube. They are crude, as they were made with Windows Movie Maker, a program I still don't fully get, but they are two videos I made giving my take on what theme songs best fit the Naruto characters. I'm trying to get the views up, and would appreciate the feedback of anyone who visits them. The links to both are on my profile.**

Once again, sorry for doing this to everyone who gets irritated by notes. I'll take this one down in a few days once I'm sure everyone has seen it.

Peace Out

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, a short chapter, but still, it is in fact a chapter, and I know you've all been waiting for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I cross Naruto with during the course of this story, be it Disney or otherwise.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto turned around, along with the rest of his team. Heading back to Konoha after a more than stressful mission to Wave Country, the team had managed to bring along two stragglers. The first was one Zabuza Momoichi. Known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist, he was a rather strong ninja, making use of the silent killing technique. Walking along-side him, was his female apprentice, Haku. Like Zabuza, Haku was also an incredibly powerful Shinobi in her own right, her bloodline augmenting her skills through the manipulation of water and ice. The two were quite the intimidating pair…or at least they were.

After a particularly harsh battle on the bridge being built to try and liberate Wave from the oppression of a man named Gato, things went south for the two. In fact, Haku had nearly died, but was only alleviated from her fate by a fast use of magic. It was at this point, he realized one thing. As long as he had enough strength, he could literally bring someone back from the dead; however, the process itself nearly killed him. Apparently the act of bringing one life back from the dead required a payment of equal value. It was only the fox that kept him alive. Once he had managed to restore Haku to her normal state, it was fairly simple to bring down the crime lord. However, then came the problem of Haku and Zabuza themselves, who were no longer their enemy and had nowhere else to go now. Oh course, Naruto being Naruto, could do nothing but suggest they come with them.

Then though came the next problem. While Haku always played from the sidelines, and therefore never was entered in the bingo book, Zabuza was not so lucky. Being a missing-nin, he had a rather large bounty on his head, and thus would need some sort of disguise. Normal henge wouldn't fool any self-respecting Shinobi, so everyone had turned to Naruto, who used his magic to create the greatest disguise for the man ever…by turning him into a young version of himself.

Although he still wore his usual attire, his hair was grown out to his shoulders with bangs that fell messily over his eyes. And unlike his adult form, his younger body, which was around the same age as the other genin, this form was extremely scrawny. However, what would surprise anyone was the fact that he had managed to retain his physical strength and chakra reserves. This was evidenced by the fact that he could still use his enormous sword. It was thought that the sword would end up giving him away, however, no matter what they had said, Zabuza refused to stop using his giant blade.

"People in the village will probably find out easily enough, but those outside the village won't recognize either of you" said Naruto. "I've already sent word ahead to the Hokage, and he should help you out."

"Yeah "No-brows" continued Iago. "So shut it and stop worrying." A mass of killing intent flooded out of Zabuza, all directed at Iago, but the bird acted as though he hadn't felt it.

"One of these days, I am going to kill that bird of yours" said Zabuza, gripping the hilt of his sword, but was calmed by Haku.

"I highly doubt that" said Naruto, waving his hand and sending sparks at the bird perched on his shoulder. Flying into the air, Iago began to transform, before flying back down, allowing Naruto to jump on the now elephant-sized falcon that had once been a small red parrot.

"We'll go on ahead, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, getting only a sigh and a nod from the masked man. With a gust of wind from the gigantic wings, the duo took to the skies. If there was one thing that Naruto enjoyed, it would be flying, though Iago wasn't always enthusiastic about having a passenger. Once or twice he made a few comments about something called a "magic carpet" but for the most part, Naruto just ignored him.

It was amazing. They were still a long ways off from the village, but from the height the two achieved, they could easily make out the towering wall surrounding Konohagakure. "Time to go home" whispered the blonde, standing tall on his avian accomplice, using the same principle he had just learned for surface walking, sending chakra to his feet in order to stick to his back.

"Let me get this straight Naruto" said Sarutobi. "You have brought THE Zabuza Momoichi back to the village, and have convinced him to join us?"

"That's correct, yes" said the young sorcerer, leaning against his staff. "With his disguise, even if someone would send him back to his village, they would find him to be a boy remarkably similar to Zabuza, but as it's not a henge, they would not be convinced, thus we'd receive no money."

"Hmm, I can see your point. Can he be trusted?" asked Sarutobi.

"I can personally vouch for both of them" said Naruto. "If anything should happen, I take full responsibility."

Sarutobi nodded and took a moment to think. When he began speaking, his voice was strong and firm. "Then, as acting Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hereby grant both Zabuza Momoichi, and his apprentice Haku, the rank of Special Jonin. Only after a probationary period of no more or less than six months will they be allowed to become full Jonin. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, Lord Hokage" said both Zabuza and Haku.

"Very well" said Sarutobi. "Naruto is currently the only occupant, and landlord, of an apartment complex. I'm sure he would not mind allowing you to stay in his building."

"Not at all, Lord Hokage" said Naruto, trying to sound as regal as possible in light of the intense seriousness of the situation. Of course, saying Lord Hokage, rather than just Old Man, left something of an odd taste in the blonde's mouth.

"Good, now that that is settled, I believe your mission was upgraded to an A-rank, which means you will receive A-rank pay for your services" said Sarutobi, before pulling out several pouches from his desk, giving one to each member of Team Seven. He dismissed Team Seven after that, along with Haku and Zabuza, telling them to return after they were shown where they would be living. After fixing up the place fairly well with his magic, Naruto showed Haku and Zabuza where their apartments were, before the two new Special Jonin went back to the Hokage's office in order to complete the process of shinobi registration. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Naruto went out for some ramen.

Making his way across the village to Ichiraku ramen, something just didn't feel right. As we walked by a building, he was blown back by a shockwave and blast of heat as the structure burst into flames, seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto got ready to douse the flames, but before he could, several shinobi ran out of the building, before using several water jutsu to put the fire out. The entire business took about five minutes total. When they were finished, the place was badly burned, but nobody was hurt and the structure of the building seemed to be intact. But it struck Naruto as odd that a building like that would just spontaneously combust.

Hearing some chuckling, Naruto looked up and stared at something hovering in the air. He looked quizzically at the oddity of the strange, large blue cat with wings. It had a stripped tail, large grin and strangely what looked like a goatee, as well as golden bangles on his paws. He had a golden band around his neck as well.

"**Hmmm, interesting"** rang the voice of Kyuubi from within Naruto's mind. **"Boy, I suggest you get his attention."**

"Why?" asked Naruto out loud. "Do you know what that thing is, Kyuubi?" He and Iago were still gawking at the large blue feline, watching the show with a sense of glee, not even noticing them.

"**That, my vessel, is Chaos"** replied Kyuubi. **"****Chaos is a divine entity who embodies disorder, surprises and every other aspect of the unpredictable. He is the second in command of my sister, the Nibi, so you have nothing to fear from him. As a matter of fact the two of you have quite a bit in common. Short attention spans, love of pranks..."** The fox trailed off in his thoughts as Naruto called up to the winged cat.

"Um, hey, Mr. Chaos?" The blue cat seemed to finally take notice of the blonde, smiling slightly before his body disappeared, leaving only his eyes and smile visible in the air, before that too vanished. It soon reappeared right in front of Naruto, followed by the eyes and finally the body of the winged feline.

"Normally I'm addressed by _Lord_ Chaos, but seeing as we've never met, I'll let it slide" said the cat in a lighthearted tone. "And who might you be my blonde friend?"

"My name is Naruto. And I am the vessel and second in command of the Kyuubi" he replied, and Chaos's grin if possible grew even bigger.

"Reeeeaaallllly?" he said, stretching out the word in that same contented tone of voice. "Well then, this _is_ a surprise. It's not too often I get an audience with another of the biju's underlings. _Especially_ a vessel. Talk about your unpredictability. Here I am, minding my own business, when WHAM!" Naruto and Iago flinched as he got right up in their faces and shouted. "You come waltzing up out of nowhere."

"Or the other way around" squawked Iago. "Which one? Who knows? We'll be arguing for hours. I however will be going to get something to eat..._thank you very much_" said Iago, trying to fly past Chaos, attempting to go somewhere with food.

"He's very rude, isn't he?" inquired Chaos, before his eyes glowed a bright yellow and suddenly, Iago fell to the ground, his form changed from that of a parrot, to a turtle.

"Haha, very funny" he said, still in his grainy, irritating voice. "But would you _please_ just turn me back?"

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, turtle bird" said Chaos, sounding particularly malicious, raising his claw, making Iago flinch. However, a moment later he was transformed back to his normal state, Chaos having a good chuckle at his expense, Naruto doing the same.

"So, it appears that Kyuubi wasn't lying about your power" said Naruto.

"Why would he?" asked Chaos, floating on his back with his arms and paws behind his head. "As far as I know, the big fox actually likes me. Of all the biju, only he and Mistress Nibi have actually complemented my work. Plus, if you're his vessel, that makes you his second in command, which means you actually rank higher than even I do. Now _that_ is a surprise." Without warning, the head of Naruto's staff seemed to come alive.

"Hello Chaos" said the voice of Kyuubi from the moving mouth of the staff, though without the booming volume or the demonic sounding undertones. "As long as you are here, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Well, that depends. I'm a very busy deity you know. And you know how much I hate being told what to do" replied Chaos, flying in for a face to face with the Kyuubi.

"It's just something for any spare time you may have" replied the golden statue head. "If you are ever in the realm of the Seven Deserts where our friend Iago is from, I merely ask that you stop in on a little kingdom called Agrabah. I would just like a report on a boy by the name of Aladdin. I don't even care what you do to him so long as he isn't dead. He is of interest to us."

"The Seven Deserts?" said Chaos slyly. "That's actually perfect. I can go see an old friend of mine, Mirage. She's a Nibi worshiping sorceress who lives in a pocket dimension just outside of the Seven Deserts realm, using her powers to torment the people in it."

"You're kind of person?" asked Naruto, but the blue feline just laughed.

"My kind of person? Yeah right. "Mirage is what we call an "Evil Elemental." It's always the same with them, plotting here, destroying there..." said Chaos. "It's way too boring for my taste. Yeah, I'll go check out this kid for you, Kyuubi. Sounds like fun." Without another word, he winked, before his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind his smiling face, which disappeared soon afterword.

"Mirage?" said Iago. "Now that is interesting."

"You know her?" asked Naruto.

"I know _of_ her" said the parrot, flying back up to Naruto's shoulder as the blonde began walking once more to Ichiraku Ramen. "She is commonly referred to as the Evil Incarnate. She hates good. She annihilates good. Evil is all she does."

"Well, hopefully Chaos gets to have some fun with her then. I kind of like that blue cat" said Naruto absentmindedly, getting a chuckle from both Iago and Kyuubi, who had once more receded into Naruto's mind. Arriving at the food stand, Naruto ordered five bowls of pork ramen for himself and a bowl of miso ramen for Iago, before the two began chowing down.

Chapter end

So, If nobody realized, I have just INSTIGATED the Aladdin animated series episode "When Chaos Comes Calling." **I have also decided to scrap the Naruto/Tenten pairing, and have narrowed down the new choices to two. It's time for you to decide. You're first choice, as I kind of discretely set up in this chapter, is NarutoxMirage. She'll play a large part in the story either way. YOU all just need to decide if she should be the one paired with Naruto. The other pairing choice is NarutoxDemona from Disney's Gargoyles.**


	5. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
